<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fallen Angels by Cherienymphe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846350">Fallen Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe'>Cherienymphe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protect &amp; Serve Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cop AU, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherienymphe/pseuds/Cherienymphe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky thinks you’re the sweetest thing to grace this earth, and he’ll do the unspeakable to get what he wants</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Protect &amp; Serve Universe [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fallen Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNINGS: Cop!Bucky, mentions of kidnapping, NON-CON, trusting reader</p><p>IF ANY OF THIS OFFENDS YOU, PLEASE DNI</p><p>{A prequel to P&amp;S}</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You heaved another sigh as you made your way up the steps to the police station. It was warm out, a soft breeze ruffling the bottom of your dress. The sun beat down on your face, making you squint, the heat only adding to your annoyance. You didn’t even know why you got annoyed anymore. It wasn’t as if this was exactly new for you.</p><p>“Y/N!”</p><p>You threw the woman behind the counter a small strained smile, shoulders sagging as you approached her.</p><p>“Hi, Jane,” you sadly said. “I’m here for my sister.”</p><p>There was a spark of recognition in her eyes, nodding while returning your strained smile.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest, turning away as she disappeared into the back. You swallowed, briefly reaching up to rub your forehead and resisted the urge to a sigh again. You couldn’t believe that you had to leave work yet again to come and deal with your sister’s neverending drama. </p><p>You turned as soon as you heard a door open, watching a familiar face bring another familiar face into the room, his large frame making her look small. Officer Barnes greeted you with his usual smile while you returned it with a sheepish one. How many times had you watched him carry her through that door? How many times had you felt sheer embarrassment at her behavior? </p><p>“Where was she?” you quietly asked.</p><p>“Stumbling through the park,” he said with a shrug.</p><p>“Thank you,” you breathed, genuinely meaning it. “I can never thank you enough.”</p><p>How many times had you thanked him?</p><p>“Hey,” your sister slurred, eyes bleary as she struggled in his firm hold, legs trembling. “Don’t talk about me...like I’m not here.”</p><p>“Sorry,” you murmured, and she rolled her eyes, head falling back.</p><p>You reached for her, but Officer Barnes shook his head.</p><p>“Let me help her to your car. It’s the least I can do,” he said.</p><p>You started to argue, but decided against it and swallowed your words. You led him outside, the mumblings of your drunk sister reaching your ears. He was gentle as he placed her into the passenger seat, and you frowned at her as she laid her head on the dashboard.</p><p>“Really, thank you,” you said, looking to him as soon as he shut the door.</p><p>He folded his arms over his chest, leaning against your car as he gazed at you with a look you couldn’t place. He did that a lot.</p><p>“I can’t keep letting her off the hook forever, you know,” he told you, making your heart drop.</p><p>You knew that. You had known it for a while, probably since the second time. You didn’t know why Officer Barnes, and the station by extension, always let your sister off easy every time she was found drunk somewhere, but you were grateful nonetheless. You couldn’t keep taking advantage of his generosity though.</p><p>“How is Officer Wilson?” you asked, changing the subject.</p><p>The blue-eyed man smirked at the mention of his roommate and colleague.</p><p>“Still as much of a pain in my ass as ever,” he answered, making you chuckle.</p><p>“You know, as much as you insult him, I think you’d really miss him if something ever happened to him,” you said with a grin.</p><p>Officer Barnes joined you, eventually nodding with a smile of his own.</p><p>“You’re probably right. He’s still a pain though,” he agreed, walking with you to your side of the car.</p><p>You paused when you placed your hand on the door, swallowing with your eyes to the ground before looking to him again. You really couldn’t appreciate him enough, but like he said, you knew he couldn’t continue to let your sister off of the hook.</p><p>“I really hope this will be the last time,” you whispered.</p><p>Officer Barnes frowned, dark brows lowering as he heaved a sigh, sounding as tired as you felt.</p><p>“Did you ever think…”</p><p>He paused, shifting on his feet before continuing.</p><p>“Maybe a few days in jail will do her some good. I mean, what kind of lesson can she learn if you keep bailing her out?”</p><p>You couldn’t say that you hadn’t considered it, but you sadly shook your head.</p><p>“I can’t do that to her. She’s family,” you quietly replied.</p><p>He studied you for a bit before nodding, running his eyes over you with a soft hum.</p><p>“No, of course not. You’re too sweet for that,” he said.</p><p>You blinked, unsure of how to respond to that, so you simply thanked him again and said your goodbyes. He didn’t move as you got in and drove off, his stare piercing your rearview mirror until he was nothing but a speck in the distance.</p><p>When you finally arrived home, your sister was barely able to stand at all. You got her as far as the living room before your arms gave out, depositing her onto the couch. After placing a small trash can beside her, you went into the kitchen to make some coffee and put together a little hangover concoction that you’d been using for years.</p><p>As she slept off the alcohol, you couldn’t help but to think about Officer Barnes’ words. Not just him admitting that this couldn’t go on forever, something you already knew, but his proposal to let your sister spend a few nights in jail. You had thought about it. That wasn’t a lie, but you didn’t think it’d do any good. It wasn’t that simple. Your sister needed professional help.</p><p>You wondered if you could get Officer Barnes or even Officer Wilson to help you out with that. You didn’t think that your sister would react too kindly to an intervention. You suddenly shook your head, telling yourself that you needed to stop relying on them so much. Especially Officer Barnes. </p><p>You’d known them both for years, ever since they moved to the city during your 3rd year of college. They’d been mere officers in training then. You remembered even having a slight crush on Officer Wilson, but that had died the minute they found your sister the first time, wandering around the city drunk and belligerent. You had been so embarrassed, telling yourself that no one in their right mind would get mixed up with a family like yours, no matter how small it was.</p><p>Officer Barnes was always the one to find her. He never judged her nor did he ever hint that he was even thinking any kind of negative thoughts. He’d always been much nicer than either of you deserved, and you mentally reminded yourself to bake him some cookies. You suspected that his love for your food was the main reason he let your sister off the hook time and time again.</p><p>It was hours later, when you were taking the fresh cookies out of the oven, when you heard your sister stir. You turned just as she stumbled into the kitchen, struggling to open her eyes. You grabbed her a cup.</p><p>“I made coffee. It’s not as fresh as I would like it to be but…”</p><p>You trailed off, handing it to her. Her eyes were wide open now, and she gratefully took it, gulping it down.</p><p>“Thank you,” she breathed as soon as she was done.</p><p>The silence was awkward, and the smell of fresh cookies wafted through the air. It was an odd picture.</p><p>“So,” you started, playing with your fingers. “What was it this time?”</p><p>Your sister heaved a sigh, setting her mug down as she leaned against the counter.</p><p>“I got fired today.”</p><p>Your face fell, shoulders dropping as sympathy tore through you.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you whispered, meaning it.</p><p>“Don’t be. It beats sleeping with my decrepit former boss,” she scoffed.</p><p>Your eyes widened as you registered the implication behind her words, and your heart clenched. You stepped towards her, reaching out.</p><p>“Are you serious? T, we should tell someone. File a lawsuit or something-.”</p><p>Her laugh cut you off, and you frowned at her.</p><p>“Have you met the guy? He has more money than either of us could ever dream of. It’d be a waste of time,” she sneered.</p><p>You shook your head.</p><p>“You don’t know that. You’re probably not the only woman he’s done this to. I’m sure with the right lawyer-.”</p><p>“This is the real world, Y/N? Where those in power take advantage of the rest of us as they see fit,” she told you, making your frown deepen.</p><p>Your bit your lip, not exactly agreeing with her but opting to swallow your words. You watched as she neared the pan of cooling cookies and ran her eyes over them with a light scoff.</p><p>“Who is this for? Officer Barnes?” she mockingly wondered, a look of disgust on her face.</p><p>“Yes, actually,” you said, ignoring her tone and reaching to get a plate. “Do you want one?”</p><p>“You should really stay away from him, you know.”</p><p>“Well, that’s kind of hard to do when you keep getting arrested for public intoxication,” you threw back.</p><p>You immediately cringed, turning to face her, surprised to find not an offended look on her face, but merely a shocked one. She crossed her arms over her chest, tilting her head at you.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you sighed. “I shouldn’t have said that. It’s just… He’s a nice man, T. A good man. Much more than we deserve. Anyone else would have put you before a judge a long time ago.”</p><p>She chuckled, reaching past you to grab a cookie.</p><p>“Gee, I wonder why that is.”</p><p>Her tone confused you, and she shook her head at you.</p><p>“The guy’s a creep. No amount of friendly smiles can hide that,” she tossed over her shoulder as she left the kitchen.</p><p>You frowned at her words before shaking your head and sliding the cookies onto a plate.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>A week later, you were thankful that your sister seemed to be doing better. Normally she needed a month to really get herself together to at least try and get back on her feet again, but her uncharacteristic behavior both shocked you and made you proud. However, when your doorbell rang at almost 1 in the morning, you realized that you had spoken too soon.</p><p>“Oh my God,” you breathed.</p><p>You had swung the door open and come face to face with none other than Officer Barnes and your sister, the latter almost keeled over. She would have been face first into the ground if it wasn’t for the man holding her up.</p><p>“Her room is this way,” you told him as soon as you let him in.</p><p>She mumbled a few times as he followed your lead, quieting altogether when he placed her on her bed. He made sure that she was on her side, and you heaved a tired sigh as he followed you down the hall.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry-.”</p><p>“Hey,” he said, grabbing your shoulder and stopping you.</p><p>You turned to face him, shaking your head.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” you repeated, much quieter this time.</p><p>Officer Barnes just stared at you, brows drawn together as he rubbed your shoulder, attempting to calm you down.</p><p>“It’s okay-.”</p><p>“No, it’s not. I really...I really thought this time would be different. I did.”</p><p>“I know you did-.”</p><p>“...and there are actual criminals out there who need to be dealt with but instead you’re here dealing with me and my sister again.”</p><p>You placed your hands over your face as your voice cracked, and your shoulders trembled as you held in all of the emotions threatening to spill.</p><p>“God, all of the cookies in the world can’t make up for what we put you through,” you sighed.</p><p>He pulled your hands away from your face, and you looked away from him.</p><p>“Hey…”</p><p>You wouldn’t meet his eyes, and he let go of one of your hands to place it under your chin. He made you look at him, and his blue eyes searched your face as he smiled at you.</p><p>“This is my job. I’m not going out of my way to do anything here, okay? It’s okay.”</p><p>You reluctantly nodded before your eyes found the floor again.</p><p>“She needs help,” you said, finally admitting it outloud. “Professional help. The 12 steps kind.”</p><p>There was a brief silence before the dark-haired man spoke.</p><p>“I can help with that, get her into some meetings,” he offered.</p><p>“Would you? I...I didn’t want to ask because you do so much for us already, but…”</p><p>You crossed your arms over your chest as you looked at him. He rested his hands on his hips, tilting his head at you with a slight frown.</p><p>“Now, Y/N… How long have I known you and your sister? I’m always happy to help you two out in any way I can. You know that,” he told you, lips quirking up just a tad. </p><p>“More than we deserve,” you murmured</p><p>He looked as if he was going to say something else, but you continued before he could. </p><p>“Do you want something to drink before you go? I usually make her some coffee,” you offered.</p><p>His smile widened as he looked at you, eyes twinkling with something you couldn’t name.</p><p>“I’d love to.” </p><p>His steps were light as he followed you into the kitchen, and you wondered if his stealth was just part of the job or if he was always that way. He didn’t say much as you moved throughout the kitchen, opting instead to watch you as you turned on the coffee pot.</p><p>“I think I have some leftovers from last night,” you told him.</p><p>“I’d love some.”</p><p>As you made to fix him some food to take with him, you found yourself humming a bit, a habit. So immersed in your tasks, you’d almost forgotten that he was there until he spoke again.</p><p>“You’re going to make some man a very happy husband one day.”</p><p>You threw him a smile over your shoulder.</p><p>“You sound like my dad,” you complained, thinking of the man who you hadn’t seen in years.</p><p>“A harmless compliment, I promise. You’re just so sweet...and you can cook better than any chef in the city,” he elaborated.</p><p>“Well, we’ll see what the future holds,” was all you said as you handed him a container of food.</p><p>You moved to get his coffee for him when he spoke again.</p><p>“Any man would be crazy not to snatch you up and beg you to have his children,” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>You joined him, shrugging as you handed him a to-go cup full of steaming coffee.</p><p>“That would be nice, but I can’t have kids,” you said.</p><p>Officer Barnes’ smile fell, eyes widening just a bit as he blinked. If it wasn’t for you, he would’ve dropped his coffee.</p><p>“What?” he murmured.</p><p>You shrugged again, throwing him a small smile.</p><p>“I can’t have kids.”</p><p>He looked like he didn’t know what to say, and he frowned, shaking his head.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Don’t be,” you told him, placing your hand on his arm. “I’m not bothered by it anymore. I used to be, but… I figured that some people just aren’t meant to have children, and that’s ok.”</p><p>You turned away from him, moving to clean up your mess. You could still feel his eyes on you.</p><p>“It’s why I work at a nursery. I love it, and sometimes I think to myself that if I had children of my own, I wouldn’t have time for the dozens I see every day.”</p><p>You leaned your back against the counter, facing him as you crossed your arms over your chest.</p><p>“I like to believe that everything happens for a reason.”</p><p>Officer Barnes smirked at you, a light chuckle escaping him, face pinched as if he was thinking hard about what you said, dark hair curling around his ear.</p><p>“That’s a nice way of looking at things.”</p><p>You shrugged, leading him to the door.</p><p>“My sister doesn’t exactly share my sentiments, so it’s nice to hear that you do,” you confessed, opening the door for him. “Thank you again, Officer Barnes.”</p><p>He playfully narrowed his eyes at you.</p><p>“How many times must I tell you?”</p><p>“Sorry, sorry,” you said with a groan. “Bucky. It’s a force of habit.”</p><p>“Well, I’m kindly asking you to kick it,” he lightly replied as he stepped outside.</p><p>“Drive safe.”</p><p>He paused, blinking at you before nodding.</p><p>“I will, and I’ll talk to someone about getting your sister into some meetings.”</p><p>You waved him off, a slight frown overtaking as you heard your sister retching from down the hall. With a sigh, you closed the door and turned to go tend to her like you always did.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>The weeks that followed were better, the best you’d had in a long time. True to his word, Bucky got information on some meetings, and surprisingly, your sister agreed that she needed more help than you alone could provide. You drove her to, and picked her up, from every one. You’d always felt like the older sister despite the opposite being true, but it was glaring now more than ever.</p><p>Her behavior was improving, and you constantly prayed that it would last. You knew that recovery wasn’t always a smooth journey, plenty of people relapsing, but that didn’t seem to be the case for your sister. She had gotten another job, was keeping up with her meetings, and hadn’t even looked at a bottle of alcohol in weeks. She was just her normal cynical self...until she wasn’t.</p><p>You tapped your finger on the steering wheel, watching as the last person left the building. You waited a few moments, hoping that she would be the last person, but she never came out. Hurriedly stepping out of your car, you made your way to someone who hadn’t driven off yet. You could tell that you had startled them by knocking on their window, and you apologized the minute they cracked it. You asked them if your sister was still inside, and your heart sank at their answer.</p><p>“She never showed up.”</p><p>Your lips parted, brows furrowing as you registered their words. Unsure of how to respond, you simply took a step back, allowing them to drive off. It was late in the evening, and the parking lot was now empty, and you felt helpless as you looked around, as if waiting for your sister to appear.</p><p>She had never showed up?</p><p>You had dropped her off yourself. You had seen her walk into the building with your own eyes. You wondered if something had happened, something to send her over the edge again, and with a heavy heart, you got back into your car and headed home. You waited up most of the night, expecting a call from the police station or even a knock on your door, but your phone never rang and your door was undisturbed. You hadn’t meant to, but before you knew it, you had fallen asleep.</p><p>Your notifications were just as empty when you woke up the next morning, and your stomach churned as you sat there alone. You had the most awful feeling in your gut, and despite the fact that this should seem like a normal act for your sister, you couldn’t help but feeling like it wasn’t.</p><p>Later that day, you drove to the police station. For someone who swore not to rely on Bucky as much anymore, you were doing a poor job of it. He was happy to see you, and that made you feel even worse. Bucky was always happy to help you, and you constantly felt like you were taking advantage of it.</p><p>Your worry must have been written on your face though because his smile soon fell. He walked you outside of the station, and you quietly followed.</p><p>“It’s my sister,” you immediately said. “She’s missing.”</p><p>He eyed you for a bit, eyes narrowing just a tad as he thought. He folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>You knew what he wasn’t saying. Your sister wasn’t exactly the most reliable, and absences weren’t unusual for her. He was right to be skeptical.</p><p>“They said she never showed up at her meeting. I dropped her off myself, and even if she wasn’t really going, she’d at least pretend like she was. She wouldn’t want me to worry and...and that’s all I seem to be doing,” you murmured.</p><p>Bucky placed his hands on your shoulders, massaging them as he attempted to console you.</p><p>“Alright. Have you called her?”</p><p>“She doesn’t have a cell phone,” you told him. “She can never keep a job long enough to.”</p><p>He nodded at that.</p><p>“I know that for adults, they need to be missing for at least 48 hours to be treated as a missing persons case. I know that, but…”</p><p>You trailed off, and Bucky understood, nodding.</p><p>“Hey?”</p><p>Your eyes met his, and he sent you a small smile.</p><p>“I’ll do what I can. I’m going to find her, alright?”</p><p>You gave a shaky nod. He told you to go home and let him handle everything. And thats what you did. The house felt too quiet, and uncomfortable, you started cleaning and cooking. In the midst of all of that, you called your father to tell him what was going on, but it was in vain. As usual, he didn’t answer his phone, and you found yourself wondering if your family was cursed. Your father was too indifferent, your sister too cynical, and you were too nice.</p><p>Despite the fact that you felt like you shouldn’t, you went to work. Was it to distract yourself? Oh definitely, but what else were you supposed to do? You didn’t worry until the 4th day had passed and you’d heard nothing from Bucky. He said that he would handle everything, and you trusted him, but you were tempted to go back to the station. However, a knock came on your door one night before you could.</p><p>You knew it was him, and you didn’t hesitate to open the door.</p><p>“Well?” you anxiously asked, letting him inside.</p><p>Bucky’s face was solemn, and you feared the worst, but he simply shook his head.</p><p>“Nothing,” he sadly told you.</p><p>Your frown deepened, and you frantically blinked away tears.</p><p>“Hey,” he quietly said. ‘Hey, none of that, doll.”</p><p>You shook your head, stepping back.</p><p>“I just feel like this is my fault. Maybe she wasn’t ready. Maybe I pushed her too soon. Maybe-.”</p><p>“...and maybe it was all her and had nothing to do with you,” he said, lips pressed together as he looked at you.</p><p>You slowly nodded at what he said, not quite believing it.</p><p>“Maybe,” you murmured, turning away. “I feel like I should be out there, doing something.”</p><p>You heard Bucky approach you, and he tsk’d. </p><p>“No, absolutely not. This city is dangerous, and I can’t look for her properly if I’m worrying about you, now can I?” he said, hands resting on your shoulders.</p><p>You turned your head to look at him, taking in his soft expression, his baby blues resting on you. You reluctantly shook your head.</p><p>“No, I can’t. So the best thing for you to do is sit tight while I try to find your sister.”</p><p>“It’s hard. The house...it’s so quiet now. It’s so obvious that she isn’t here, and I hate it,” you whispered. “I’ve never lived alone.”</p><p>He hummed, glancing around.</p><p>“I don’t have to leave right away. My shift is over, and I could stick around for as long as you want,” he offered, making your heart soar.</p><p>“You would do that? I don’t want you to feel obligated to keep me company.”</p><p>He grinned at you.</p><p>“Never. You just kick me out whenever you get tired of me,” he told you.</p><p>You didn’t kick him out. Bucky slept on your couch that night and the night after that and the night after that. His presence was welcoming, comforting, and you found yourself growing used to it. Having known Bucky for years, it was easy to get into a familiar groove with him. He started occupying your couch more and more, and feeling so bad about inconveniencing him all because you couldn’t handle being alone, you usually cooked him breakfast before he had to go to work. </p><p>When he wasn’t at work looking for your sister, he was at home with you. Sometimes he cooked with you, or sometimes he fixed something that had been broken for months. He made missing your sister a little easier. You had faith that he would find her, that he’d bring her through that door, drunk and on the verge of sleep like before.</p><p>Still, sometimes, you couldn’t help the dark thoughts that assaulted your mind. What if she never came through that door? What if he never found her? Or worse… What if he did? What if he found her in a ditch somewhere, body maimed and ruined from being dead for so long? Despite how much you tried to remain positive, despite how much you wanted to believe otherwise, what if she was gone? </p><p>This was what woke you up out of your sleep one night, on the verge of a panic attack. Your breathing was shallow, eyes unfocused as you fought to calm yourself. You were startled, a shriek leaving you as you felt something brush your arm. Light flooded your room, and your eyes immediately met Bucky’s as he stood beside your bed.</p><p>“Didn’t mean to scare you, doll,” he whispered, kneeling beside you. “ I could hear you all the way in the living room.”</p><p>“Sorry,” you weakly said, shaking your head. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” he said, sitting beside you, facing you as he pulled you into his arms.</p><p>You hadn’t realized that you were shaking, and Bucky tightened his arms around you.</p><p>“What if she’s never coming back? What if she’s dead?” you cried.</p><p>“Don’t say that,” he murmured, rocking you. “Don’t think the worst.”</p><p>“But-.”</p><p>He shushed you, cutting you off, and you couldn’t fight the tears as they spilled over. His hand brushed over your back, and you closed your eyes as he held you, not taking note of what was happening until his lips met yours. Your eyes flew open as confusion filled you.</p><p>You struggled to pull away, but Bucky’s hold was firm. His mouth moved over yours, and your eyes were wide as he kissed you. He only pulled away when you struggled to breathe, and you pressed your hands to his chest immediately.</p><p>“Bucky what-?”</p><p>“It’s alright. Let me make you feel better. Help you forget,” he murmured, leaning in again, but you turned away.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>You got out of his grip, scooting back against the headboard, looking at him as if he was a stranger. Bucky was frowning at you like you were in the wrong, and your mind was muddled with so many conflicting thoughts.</p><p>“What are you doing?” you asked him.</p><p>He scoffed at you, narrowing his eyes at you like you had offended him.</p><p>“What am I doing? What are you doing? You smile and bat those eyelashes at me-.”</p><p>“I-.”</p><p>“You invite me into your home. You allow me to stay for as long as I want. You cook me breakfast, hell, we cook together like an old married couple. Are you telling me you intended to just play house forever?”</p><p>You were floored, and you flinched as you remembered your sister’s constant words, telling you that you were too nice, too trusting. You stared at Bucky, and you felt like an idiot. More tears sprung forth, and you dug your nails into the palm of your hands. </p><p>“Bucky I…”</p><p>You looked down, wanting to be as far away from him as possible.</p><p>“I’m sorry if I made you think that...that there was more to this, but that was never my intention. I’m really sorry.”</p><p>You heard him heave a long sigh, shrinking in on yourself as he moved closer to you.</p><p>“No, I’m the one who should be sorry.”</p><p>You looked up at him, and he reached out to touch your chin. The blue of his eyes was a tad darker, colder than you’d ever seen them. </p><p>“I keep forgetting how sweet you are. Too sweet. It’s my fault really, but let me explain how things will work from now on, just so there’s no confusion…”</p><p>Your brows drew together, dread swirling in your chest.</p><p>“You treat me nice, you be as sweet to me as you always are, and I’ll do everything in my power to find your sister. You don’t...and it’s classified as a simple runaway case.”</p><p>You sharply inhaled, mouth dropping open as you registered his words.</p><p>“What-?”</p><p>“Is that understood?”</p><p>He didn’t give you time to respond, pressing his lips to yours again. Your mind was screaming at you to do something, to fight him, get out and go get help. But what if he was telling the truth? Would he really give up on finding your sister if you didn’t sleep with him? Besides, even if you could get away, who could you go to for help? The police was currently pushing you onto your back, lips tasting every inch of you.</p><p>Still, you couldn’t help but to fight against him, and Bucky huffed. He paid your trembling hands no mind as he pushed your t-shirt up, fingers trailing over your skin as he did so. You felt like you were having an out of body experience. You almost felt like you were looking down on yourself as he undressed, and you barely fought him as he did the same to you. Your breathing was shallow, and you were certain that you were going to pass out.</p><p>“Bucky,” you breathed, pressing your hands against his shoulders.</p><p>He simply lowered himself, attaching his mouth to you, making you forget your train of thought for a second. He was like a man starved, tasting you until he was more than satisfied. You hadn’t had sex many times, the few times you did it was great, but this surpassed all of those times, something you never thought possible.</p><p>Your legs trembled around him, toes curling, and you reached down to press your hands against his head, trying and failing to push him away. His fingers dug into your thighs, holding them in place while he had his fill of you. Your chest arched upwards, and one of your hands pressed against the headboard, attempting to ground yourself, but Bucky seemed determined to make your head spin.</p><p>“Bucky, stop,” you begged, voice cracking. “Please…”</p><p>Your next words were lost, the only thing climbing out of your throat being a moan. You tried your best to swallow it down as you came, but Bucky’s tongue and mouth didn’t rest, lapping up your juices as you clenched around the pink muscle. You were still coming down when he climbed over you, and you opened your mouth to stop him, beg him, but he pushed into you without warning. </p><p>A gasp escaped you, a groan of his own leaving Bucky as he immediately began to thrust into you. You placed your hands on his chest, lips trembling as he slid into you over and over again. He kissed you again, taking you by surprise, and you stared up at him in something akin to disbelief.</p><p>How did you get here? Bucky was your friend, and somehow, here he was on top of you, forcing pleasure onto you that you never asked for.</p><p>“You taste just as sweet as I thought you would,” he murmured, lips grazing the corner of your mouth.</p><p>“Bucky,” you quietly begged.</p><p>“I always knew you’d be sweet in bed, making the cutest little noises, all soft skin and soft smiles.”</p><p>His words confused you, and it occurred to you that this behavior did not come out of nowhere.</p><p>“You don’t know how many times I wanted to take you in the back of my cruiser, right there in the station, but you deserved better. You deserved to be kissed like a princess in between your sheets-.”</p><p>“Stop,” you begged. </p><p>You wanted him to stop talking. You didn’t want to face how unbelievably stupid and trusting you had been. It hurt too much. He pressed his hips against yours again, his thick cock dragging along your slick walls.</p><p>“Your sister wasn’t good for you, doll.”</p><p>Your eyes widened as they met his, his brows furrowed in concentration, a bead of sweat on his forehead as his hair hung over his face.</p><p>“She was nothing but trouble, always bringing nothing but her problems into your life. You were far too nice to do anything about it...so I did,” he told you, not a hint of humor in his blue eyes.</p><p>A horrified gasp escaped you, and you continued your struggle. You felt like you’d been punched in the chest, and your vision was completely blurry from your tears now. You were full on sobbing, but Bucky paid it no mind as he intertwined his fingers with yours, holding your hands down above your head. Every thrust was a brush against that little bundle of nerves, and you felt yourself clenching around him.</p><p>“Oh, that’s it,” he purred. “Come around my cock.”</p><p>“No, no, no,” you cried, bucking against him, but only making it worse for you.</p><p>Your second climax crashed over you like a wave, and like you were drowning, you struggled to breathe. Bucky’s lips felt like they were everywhere, and soon after, you felt him twitch inside of you, coating your walls as he came too. You couldn’t breathe, and you felt the walls of your room closing in.</p><p>“I’m the only one who knows where your sister is,” he murmured after catching his breath. “I’m the only one who knows if she’s even okay.”</p><p>Your chest was heaving, and you kept thinking to yourself that not enough air was getting in. Bucky wiped the sweat from your hairline, running his eyes over your spent frame as he caged you in even further.</p><p>“So if you want to see her again, you know what you need to do.”</p><p>The world finally caved in on you.</p>
<p></p><div class="media-holder media-holder-draggable media-holder-figure"><p><br/>

  </p>
<p></p></div><p>Even though you couldn’t have kids, it seemed like Bucky was determined to try. Or maybe he just couldn’t get enough of you. Despite the fact that he had a place of his own, he spent all of his free time at your house. His hands never strayed from you, and it seemed like he was kissing you any chance he got. At night, and sometimes in the morning, he enjoyed the feel of you wrapped around him, milking him as he groaned in your ear.</p><p>And what could you do but let him? Now knowing the truth, you wondered if you ever knew Bucky at all. How was it possible to hide one’s true self for years? Constantly? You remembered your sister’s last words about him, calling him a creep, and you wondered if he was that good or if you were simply that trusting? </p><p>He acted as if you were a normal couple. He cooked with you, ate with you, watched tv with you, and even bathed with you. Bucky brought you flowers and gifts and pretty dresses he thought you’d look good in. Every time, you thanked him with a smile and could do nothing but accept it as he undressed you. Every time you asked about your sister, every time you built up the courage to, he always dodged the question, and you wondered how long this would go on.</p><p>As it turns out, not long at all.</p><p>He came to the house one day, angry and frantic and his eyes were searching for you. The minute he spotted you, he pounced. He was rougher than he had ever been, pinning you to the wall as he thrust into you, hand fisting your hair while the other pressed his fingers into your thigh. You felt like he was going to break you, but Bucky paid no mind to your tears. </p><p>You had made your way to the floor when he finally came inside of you, sweaty and angry and gripping you like he’d lose you. You were trembling in his arms when he lifted his head, and you stared at him like he was going to hurt you some more. You watched as he swallowed, running his eyes over you as he reached up to brush his thumb along your lip.</p><p>“Sam and I gotta leave,” he breathed.</p><p>You blinked at him, frowning.</p><p>“It’s all so sudden, but they found some things, and we have to leave.”</p><p>You didn’t know what to say, and you stared at him in confusion.</p><p>“...but when it’s safe, I’m coming back for you,” he told you, making your heart sink.</p><p>“B-Bucky...my-.”</p><p>“You want to see her again, don’t you?”</p><p>You nodded, and he nodded with you. </p><p>“Okay. Then you’ll wait for me. You don’t tell anybody what you know, and you wait for me. Tell me.”</p><p>Scared to say anything else, and scared that you’d never see your sister again, you told him what he wanted to hear.</p><p>“I’ll wait for you,” you whispered through trembling lips..</p><p>He kissed you, and that was the last time he kissed you for a long time. You didn’t know how many years had passed. 4? 5? 6? You couldn’t keep track and they all blended together. With Bucky gone, you felt more alone than you ever had before. Had your body grown used to his? Grown to crave his even? The man was your rapist. Was that normal?</p><p>The house was too painful for you to remain in, so you moved a couple of blocks over. Every day that passed, you wondered how your sister was doing. You wondered where she was. Some days you missed her more than others, and some days you were angry. Why couldn’t she have told you outright what Bucky was like. Surely, she must have known, known better than you.</p><p>Some days you were angry at Bucky, and on more than one occasion, you had even been tempted to tell someone what you knew. You hated him for what he did to you, what he’d done to your sister, putting you both through torment. Most days though, you were just angry with yourself. You felt like you deserved some blame in all of this, for being so naive, so trusting, for having faith in everyone until they proved otherwise. </p><p>Work only distracted you for a short time, and the lonely nights came quicker than you liked. Provided that you were able to find sleep, it was normally after a crying fit. It all felt like a strange sort of limbo, and you wondered how long you were meant to endure it. You started to think that Bucky would never come back, you’d never see your sister again, and once again, you’d be an idiot for believing him. But what other choice did you have?</p><p>It was one early morning, the sun still yet to rise, when there was a knock on your door. You were riddled with sleep and practically stumbling to the door, but when you opened it, all of your fatigue was gone. Your wide eyes met familiar blue ones, and you felt like the air was sucked out of you.</p><p>His hair was shorter, but he otherwise looked the same. He was dressed darkly, as bulky as ever, and you took a step back when he took a step forward. An unfamiliar car was behind him, and you squinted, recognizing Officer Wilson in the passenger seat. Your eyes fell to Bucky again, and the corner of his mouth lifted into a smirk.</p><p>“Hi, doll.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>